MedPod
Name A MedPod is a 720i self-diagnostic incubator, and is in use in the film Prometheus. A form of MedPod also appears in Alien (film), Alien 3 (film), Alien Resurrection (film) and Aliens v Predator 3 (video game). Description MedPods are an apparatus for self-diagnostic and are fully-automated diagnosis and surgical stations. Construction ---- Made from a titanium alloy, a MedPod features an airtight operating shield, laser scalpel, liquid spray anesthetic and oxygen, carbon-dioxide and nitrogen-oxide supply. Tactical Uses ---- MedPods are used as a fully-automated diagnosis and surgical station. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Variations Alien (film) Alien 3 (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) Interactions [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] When Shaw realizes she is pregnant and wants the thing removed, she programs a MedPod so it can be extracted. A quick procedure which is over in minutes leaving the creature decontaminating, leaving the creature thinking it is dead. Later when the Escape Craft lands, Shaw goes there for supplies, she finds the creature has grown unchecked, when the Terraformer follows Shaw she releases the MedPod Bay doors just as he approaches and the creature grabs and impregnates the Terraformer killing him. Deployment MedPods are available in the following; Deployed on Prometheus and Earth in Prometheus (film). Deployed on BG386 in the Research Lab in Aliens v Predator 3 (video game). Continuity [[:Category:equipment|'Various']] Alien (film), Alien 3 (film), Alien Resurrection (film) and Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) MedPods don't feature an airtight operating shield and are of different construction. [[wikipedia:Alien_3|'Alien 3 (film)']] Ripley uses her stasis' medical scanner that was inbuilt into her stasis unit, scanning for any foreign body that she might have had, mainly for a Chest Burster she feared might be there. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Project Prometheus']] FDA Approves MedPod for At-Home Use, since FDA approval (June 30, 2070), one dozen have been produced. MedPod 720i Patented, Weyland Industries earns patent (September 2, 2061) number 16,572,092 for Method and Apparatus for the first fully-automated diagnosis and surgical station. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] MedPods are self-diagnostic incubators which open from the middle, in the film Prometheus a MedPod is used for extracing a creature from inside Shaws' womb. This creature is squid like and grows rapidly. Concept Originally the MedPods shared an appearance with the stasis units from the film Alien aboard the Narcissus and Nostromo, later sliding and elevating mechanisms were brought in and the units were configured centrally in a MedPod bay aboard Prometheus. Production James McKeown senior prop maker on Prometheus at Pinewood Studios worked on all aspects of the medical bay's MedPod (720i) and RT01 ATV's seating and interior. Interfaces (UIs) in filming as Shaw was programming operations were projected in real time and made by Territory Studios and Inventing Interactive this also included the in pod's internal displays. The VFX of the automated surgery in the MedPod was produced by Weta Digital who created the CGI robotic arms which were filmed with both prosthetic and CGI body parts, this included the final surgical procedure with an automated prop of the small Trilobite. See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Footnotes Category:Equipment Category:Prometheus